MmmmHoney Buns
by tintiger
Summary: yondy stops on the way to meet his team, distracted by sweet, gooey, yummy, honey buns.


Mmmm… Sweet Buns

This story is dedicated to Tintiger for her love of a good fan fic.

By: Diane & Laura

Enjoy!)

One day as Arashi was walking down the streets of Konaha he saw a shop making sweet buns. The sign at the store front proclaimed "MEGA GLAZED HONEY BUNS!"

Arashi stopped to examine the buns on display through the shop window and thought that it had been a while since he got something for his little team of young Genins.

He thought to himself, he always enjoyed sweet Buns when he was little. Upon opening the door to the shop a small chime sounded from the little bell that hung upon the door. The smell of sweet buns brought memories back to him of when he begged Jirya-sensei for a sweet treat! Arashi's thoughts were broken by the shop keeper's voice.

"Try our famous sweet buns fresh from the oven" said the shop keeper who was a girl that looked to be around 15 or so. As Arashi moved to take a sample he slammed into the counter with his stomach and flew over the counter and fell into a bowl of dough head first. The girl reaches to help but Arashi instinctively jerks back removing his face from the bowl, flinging it high into the air, accidentally knocking the girl off balance. The girl falls into Arashi's arm's and knocks him backwards into a rack of buns ready for the oven. That collapsed under the weight and unbaked buns splattered on top of Arashi and the girl. The baker hearing the commotion and comes out to investigate. The bowl of dough still in the air lands upon the unsuspecting baker's head. The room grew silent as the finial bun landed its self atop Arashi's head with a splat!

The young girl sitting atop Arashi and the baker suddenly burst out into laughter along with Arashi with a blush on his face.

"Sorry" said Arashi as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Its okay Arashi" said the baker with a chuckle.

"Tani, show Arashi to the back were he can wash up" said the baker to his daughter who Arashi had knocked over.

"This way Arashi-san" said Tani as she led him to the bathroom in the back. After cleaning up Arashi came back out to the store front were the baker and Tani had cleaned up the majority of the mess.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused" said Arashi apologetically.

"That's alright" said the baker, Ginko, "We practically have it all cleaned up now. So what was it you came in for?"

"I came to get three sweet buns for my students." said Arashi scratching his head.

"Of Course, then here you are three sweet buns and you get the fourth one free!" Ginko said as he hurriedly put some buns in a bag.

"I should at least help you finish cleaning up." Arashi said as he reached for a broom that was propped up against the counter but only succeeded in knocking it to the ground.

"That wouldn't be necessary. Please just get going!" Ginko said as he took Arashi's money and pushed him to the door.

"Nn... Now there was something I was supposed to be doing?" Arashi thought back to what he was doing before he had his run-in with the bakery.

Oh yes he was supposed to be meeting his students at... he looked at his watch. Wait, he was supposed to be with them right NOW!

Arashi took off running down the street and nearly tripped as he knocked over a cart of apples in his wake.

"Sorry" exclaimed Arashi to the owner of the cart as he ran down the street.

"Oh, it's the yellow flash." muttered the man as he turned his cart upright with a smile. That kid is probably the clumsiest ninja ever born!

Kakashi and Rin stood together as they waited for they're training assignment. Kakashi looked up at the sky; Arashi-sensei was late. Obito hadn't showed up yet either but that was normal. Rin looked at Kakashi, it was getting boring waiting for sensei and Obito but still Kakashi is the hottest boy in Konaha that was close to her age anyway.

"So what do you think is keeping Arashi-sensei?" Rin asked Kakashi as she edged closer to him. She had a crush on Kakashi since they're team was assigned together.

"Hm..." grunted Kakashi with a shrug. Kakashi wasn't exactly the conversationalist but she still loved him and he was always so cool!

"Um, Kakashi-kun, um...after training I was wondering um... Well-"

"Yeah! The number ONE NINJA has just arrived!" Obito cut off Rin as he burst into the clearing.

"Hey Rin-chan after training today you want to go out together for so steak!" Obito asked he really loved steak a lot!

"No Way it's bad enough that your late and don't suggest the idea that I would even consider going out with you!" Rin shouted as she punched Obito in the jaw.

"I'm sorry I was late Rin-chan but I-"

"Don't even bother making up an excuse" Kakashi said flatly.

"Hey it's not like try to be late" Obito retorted.

"Your right you don't try, you're always late."

"Errrrrrr" Obito fumed.

"Okay Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun, that's enough... Nn" Arashi said as he came upon his squad.

"Sensei your late!" Kakashi and Obito both shouted.

"I'm sorry... Nn... But I brought you all a treat!" Arashi held out the bag of sweet buns like a peace offering.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"Sweet buns!" Arashi said with a child like grin on his face "Nn...Here's one for you Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi looked at the offered bun and then curtly looked away.

"I don't want it." Kakashi said flatly.

"If Kakashi-kun doesn't want his, can I have it?" Obito asked excitedly.

"Nn... here Obito-kun, one for you and one for Rin-chan." Arashi said giving one to each of them. Then eating the third one he left Kakashi's bun in the bag.

"Thank you Sensei" said Rin.

"Ya, Thanks!" Obito cheered. Then Rin went to find a rock to sit on while she ate and Obito followed her.

Kakashi looked at Arashi as he ate his bun. Then he turned and began to work on his Ti jutsu. Kakashi worked hard like always with great for and refinement. Arashi looked on as his student practiced diligently and he really loved the taste of the sweet bun in his mouth.

Arashi was just savoring the last morsel of his bun when Kakashi stopped and walked over to him. Arashi looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

"Nn... What is it Kakashi-kun?"

"Can... Can I have one" Kakashi said holding out his hand. Arashi looked at his hand "Nn... Oh, of course you may."

Kakashi took the bun and split it in half. "Here I just want half". Arashi took the other half as Kakashi sat down next to him. Arashi watched as the young boy pulled down his mask and began to eat the bun and then Arashi spotted a stubborn crumb that clung to Kakashi's check like a lifeline.

"Nn... here Kakashi-kun you have something on your check" Arashi commented and Kakashi whipped his arm across his face but missed the crumb.

"No, right here...Nn" Arashi said as he wiped the crumb off "and one there". Kakashi being the genius that he is caught onto Arashi's little game.

"Look Sensei you have something on your shirt" Kakashi said pointing at Arashi's shirt "Right there!" Arashi made the mistake of looking down and Kakashi promptly flicked Arashi's nose with his finger.

"Oh, Ahhhhh!" laughed Arashi.

"You have some on you shirt too...Nn" Arashi instead of brushing off Kakashi's shirt began to tickle him! Kakashi gave a short squeal and began laughing as he struggled to avoid Arashi's tickle torture. Arashi was glad that his students loved the sweet buns and it turned out to be a good Idea! Arashi smiled as he watched Kakashi rolling on the ground in laughter.


End file.
